the_21st_centuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist
Shiro Aricin (アリシン） Shiro（シロ） Silver (シルバー） The Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist　（白髪青眼の　専門家） Gender= Male Affiliation= Izhal Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin Age= Changes, starting at eleven-twelve to thirty+ Shiro is the great Seigan prince born from between a commoner and the late Queen Akemi of Etaremeth who was stripped of her royalty after disappearing. As he had no last name, and considered a last name unneeded, Shana decided that it would be Silver, though he rarely refers to himself as and is rarely refered to as Silver. Appearance Shiro is a tall, elegant, handsome and muscular Being with Arcana. He is the famous Seigan also known as the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Specialist. He appears to be very young, but is an experienced fighter. His eyes are a pale blue, while his hair is a shining white. His hair is slicked back, and he keeps his hair spiked up due to a weakness that has something to do with his hair. If he lets his bangs down, memories of his fearful past flood his mind, overwhelming him. It may force him to lose control of himself, or make him weaker. He has a smile, a fair complexion and curve of cheek that he inherited from his mother. If he lets his hair down, as noted by his father, he looks identical to his late mother, although she had longer, creamy hair. As said by Shana, he looks better with his hair down. He has scars covering his neck and right hand. He has a Seigan Mark on his chest. An outfit of a black body armor under a crimson and black coat is Shiro's signature costume. He wears a cover over his neck, and has serious, sharp claws on his right hand, hiding scars left by his 'cousin', or half - brother. His original outfit was blue and white, but Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin had made him change it. On his black belt, on either side of his hips he has rings with white ribbons tied onto them. When working as an assassin, he wears a complex outfit consisting of his signature body armor with harder armor on top of that. Instead of his signature claws, he has a black bow glove on his right hand, while sporting minor armor on his left arm. He wears a pale-colored white cloak that wraps around his neck and shoulders. While fighting, he sweeps the cape behind him, giving him the ability to move easily. However, when he is not in combat, Shiro likes to cover himself, only exposing his right shoulder down, often to cover any wounds. In his early years, he was seen wearing a royal uniform consisting of black outfit worn under his bloody red cape. He also had been known as Aricin, and had let down his hair, because he still did not have any fears of letting it down. He is sometimes seen wearing casual clothing, a black, collared shirt and jeans. He occasionally may wear other clothes. Personality Shiro has a seemingly cold personality, and almost always speaks in a monotonous, overly formal and polite manner. People find him cynical, and he has nearly no expression, although that is not to say that he himself is devoid of emotions. He actually cares a lot for her his adopted daughter, Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin, and there is actually a little more going inside him than his expressionless manner which he holds himself with would suggest. He likes to stay invoking in his Wind Element, and due to that, nobody knows his real hair or eye color. His hair sways depending on his mood. Shana, whom he raised, had learned to move along while reading his moods. He is very skillful in many things, like Martial Arts and controlling his Arcana, and everything Shana knows had been taught to her by him. Due to the trauma he suffered during his childhood, Shiro has a constant emptiness in his personality and suffers from tremendous hindsight guilt. If he chooses to protect someone, he'll do his best till the very end, as demonstrated several times and also in the final battle with Izhal. He had not given up his whole life, though, to save Shana in the final battle with Izhal, as he had wanted to be with her. But other times, he had been giving his all to protect Shana, risking death. He normally does not care about his attire, although he has an amazing sense of style, but takes care to wear his body armor when in battle, especially one-on-one combat. He likes to wake early, and is uncomfortable when talking to unfamiliar people. Background Childhood In his past, Shiro was known as Aricin. He had been the smart, strong and stubborn Prince of Etaremeth, killing the crown princess, who he hated for stealing his crown because her mother was a Being with the Arcana of Earth (which was decidedly royalty), and was his 'younger sister'. He escaped with someone, who knew the origins of his birth. He found out he did not share any blood with his 'father', and that his companion was his true father. His father renamed him Shiro in hopes of him growing up majestically. They had accidentally entered the hidden world of the Humans, but his father had died several years later, leaving Shiro with emptiness. He had met his mother, whom he had been told had died after giving birth to him, and out of anger killed her after learning he had a half-brother. His half-brother had attacked him, but he slaughtered him, slowly weakening him and then finishing him off, blinded by hate. Unknown to him, his brother survived, and took an identity as his 'cousin.' He then met Izhal, who had never heard of Etaremeth due to it being of another world from where the Arcana leaked into the world of Humans. Later, Shiro had been attacked by his 'cousin', but was rescued by May; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Beauty. Ever since then, he has respected her. Later in Life His life of endless killing as an assassin drove Shiro mad with grief and with each death, his memories aroused, and he sought to end his life but changed his mind when he remembered Shana's smile. He had then stopped killing, only giving warnings and defending himself, while lying to Izhal. He had then been found out, banished by Izhal, and returned to his world, only to find the ruins of a battle. He met a group of survivors, one of which was his sword art mentor. His mentor recognized him instantly, introducing him to another knight, whom he called Miyoko. It turned out he was his daughter, who Shiro had only seen as a child. After he returned to the castle, his 'father', the king, learned that he had killed the heir to the throne. Enraged, he imprisoned Shiro. The prisons were maintained by Beings with Arcana of Ice, and they were where Shiro's fear of his hair grows because of the similarity they have to icicles, and more importantly due to the horrible way he was treated. He couldn't help feeling helpless, and the pain he had harbored during his life overwhelmed him, breaking his heart. His 'father' soon exiled him, and he returned to the Human world, where he finds Mikazuki. She then takes him to Shana, and they are reunited. Weapons Shiro uses every weapon known to man, but his main weapon is a bow and arrow. Since he is a Seigan, his weapons are made of wind and invisible. Therefore he does not run out of arrows or lose his weapons. Surprisingly, his bow does not have a bowstring and is visible, therefore not made of wind. His weapon only took away the life of his mother, which he had regretted. But he had been able to move on, due to him never knowing her. Combat Though he is a Seigan, a Being with Arcana of Wind, which are known for originally focusing on long range combat, he is adept at melee combat, often confusing his opponent. Although mocked for rushing into battle 'holding no weapon', he does not pay any attention to his enemy's words, instead showing his opponent his strength little by little. If he must, he knocks his opponent's weapon out of his hands and uses it to kill, using his bow to shoot it at the enemy's heart. Although he had stopped his ways of killing, he still likes to steal the enemy's weapon to watch them panic or force them to give up. Range Combat His preferred weapon, which, along with his armor, is made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time, and found generally in his original world, is very versatile. The precision and skill of his allows him to execute his long-range sniping precisely even against targets moving at high speeds in any direction. As a Being with Arcana who can defy normal physics, Shiro is able to fully survey anything simply upon looking down from high locations, where he normally resides as the sky is his preferred location. He is skilled enough to mark two enemies and fire a single arrow with the conclusion of striking both, although he is able to shoot up to several hundred at once, usually distorting the air current of the world of mankind, not suited for the usage of Arcana. A Deadlock is not strong enough to block out the notice of humans, usually ending badly. Resistance Shiro has a strong Arcana Resistance. He has a slightly weak Cut Resistance. A cut would normally do nothing, but in a serious case his strength is taken away. He has a strong Blunt Resistance. He has an enormously strong Stabbing Resistance, which is as strong as his body will allow it to be. Bow and Arrow If shot by Shiro's arrow, the victim would be blown off his feet, and the ground would shake. The impact does not kill unless Shiro wanted it to, but the landing might bring painful death. Being shot from above would crush painfully and disgustingly. Being shot from below spells death, unless the victim is able to fly. Grass would be torn up under the path of the wind arrow, and water would almost literally part. Shooting at bare ground would react on the shooter's behalf, either splitting the ground or rushing parallel to the ground at the target. Life Force When Shiro had sent half of his life force to Shana, they started to share one Existence. They had a difficult time adjusting to it, as they must live with only enough energy to support one living being. Life force energy still constantly flows through his body even if Shana does not send him any, and he will feel a great deal of pain if he doesn't concentrate to form a barrier to keep the extra life energy out of his unstable body when it reacts to the energy and tries to activate. Living with it is not quite as easy as Yami suggests because the life energy randomly flows into his body, making him lose control, or sometimes draining into Shana, making him weaker. The life energy constantly becomes hotter each time he receives it, and when it overheats in one spot, it sends the excess to the rest of his body, making Shiro feel like he is being burned. He is able to manage at times, but also suffers a great deal of pain in intervals to the point of wishing to simply give up or even risk sending all the life energy to Shana, which would kill her, due to him having more life energy than her and end his existence. Relationships Shana; the Flaming - Haired Burning - Eyed Assassin He raised, trained, respects and loves Shana. He had appeared to be annoyed at her at first, but gradually fell in love with her when she was thirteen. He and Shana seem to have a parent-child dynamic at first, but Shiro is aware that Shana must grow up, learn and train. He never goes easy on Shana, although taking care not to hurt her physically or emotionally. As she gets older, however, Shiro does start to tease her. Shiro and Shana have even been known to finish each other's sentences. Despite their somewhat similar personalities, Shiro would appear to be the more level-headed one, not acting on his thoughts, due to his regret of killing his family, but his known duty as an assassin, teacher, parent and guardian. They’d both be too Tsundere to initiate cuddles, but they both like to cuddle a lot, so it’s a constant vicious cycle of “It’s not like I want to hug you,” and relentless teasing/flirting to make the other even more flustered. Shiro is roughly more intimate, as Shana would be more shy and unwilling, since she knows she wouldn’t be able to match him when it came down to it. She learnt that the hard way. About nine-ten years older than her. Izhal He is a good friend of Izhal's. He was found by Izhal after murdering his mother and half - brother. A few years younger than him. May; the - Haired Burning - Eyed Beauty He was rescued from his 'cousin' by May, and had respected her ever since. About ten-fifteen years younger than her. Maka; the Sinister - Haired Dark - Eyed Princess She was known as Shiro's half - sister, although secretly they do not share a drop of blood. Because Maka was a Chagan and Shiro a Seigan, Maka was the heir to the throne of Etaremeth. As children, they were close, but drifted apart when Maka had became the crown princess. Because of this Maka started to fail in areas of her life, hoping that if her father had made Shiro heir, she might be able to win his brother's love back. It never happened. Although Maka had yearned for his love, Shiro never gave her it, and killed her before she even became queen. About five years older than her. Achisar; the Snow - Haired Icy - Eyed Impersonator Achisar is Shiro's half - brother. They look alike, both inheriting the looks of their shared mother, Akemi. He was raised in the Impersonator World, but still shows amazing strength, able to match Shiro. Shiro and Achisar do not get along, and as Shiro had killed their mother, he had held a grudge against his brother since then. Their relationship is strained, as Achisar hates Shiro, Shiro hates Achisar, and on top of that, they are both in love with Shana. Achisar had been one of Shiro's targets during his time of killing. Shana had been working with him, and when Achisar had gone into battle against his brother, he silently fell in love with Shana. They are about the same age. Alastor Alastor is not a very trustable figure to Shiro, especially because of his strength. He had crushed Shiro's images of what a Fairy is. They often bicker with each other, Shana sometimes jokingly commenting that they 'get along,' receiving hard stares from the gold and blue eyed; white - haired men. He can serve as a representative in Achisar's place. Despite his youthful looks, Alastor is around two hundred eighty years older than Shiro, merely an immature (but, with a fully developed body) man within his race. Character Preferences How Shiro feels about people taller or shorter than him: 'Most people are shorter than me' How he feels about knowledge: Imperative How he feels about murder: Not Unlikable How he handles money or spends it: 'I do not have money' His languages (Known or Want to Learn): English, Japanese; known His ability to read directions: Very good His preference for relationships: '. . . .' What time he enjoys sleep or being awake: Anytime Weather he enjoys: Windy What animals he likes: . . . . His emotional state most of the time: Nothing How the he greets people: . . . . What flusters him: People What makes him happy: Shana What makes him mortified: . . . . What scares him: Nothing What makes him cry: Nothing His “guilty” pleasure: . . . . What makes him uncomfortable: . . . . What he likes to eat and drink: . . . . What makes him smile: Shana What worries him: 'Shana' What he thinks about: 'Err . . . .Nothing' Quotes "Good does not know me, neither does Evil." --- "I have no regrets. I live with my past, and decide my fate." --- "Tomorrow is a new day." -To Shana when they lost a battle "Please increase your worry about the interior of your skirt." -To Shana "Is something on your mind?" -To Shana "Your power means nothing if you do not control it." -To Shana when she gets mad "Don't bother worrying about someone else" -To Shana when she worries about him "All we have to do is keep moving on" -To Shana when they lose a battle "No, brother. I'm so sorry." -To Achisar when he readies to kill him "You cannot change the past. You can rewrite the future." --- "Nothing lasts forever. Eternity destroys everything." -To Shana when she tries to convince him that God is real "You are not Maka. You may maybe think you look like Maka, but you are not my 'sister'. My little sister is dead. I buried her. I’d killed her myself in another world." -To Guinevere, jerking forward, causing the chains holding him to rustle as he sneers "I will not be yours. You may have gotten into my head and saw Maka and what I feel for Shana, but no foolish king is going to subjugate me into mass murder." -To Leviathan when he offers to take him into the Reprobate World